Unfair
by chanbobohu
Summary: Sehun ikut meneriaki Baekhyun dan kemudian Chanyeol meneriaki Sehun karena ia sudah berteriak pada Baekhyun, lalu pada akhirnya mereka bertiga harus menghabiskan waktu istirahat di ruang kepala sekolah [Chanyeol x Baekhyun]


Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sambil menatap tajam matahari pagi dengan penuh kekesalan, menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutar bola matanya terus-terusan. Kerumunan yang ada di sekitarnya juga melakukan hal yang sama—memutar bola mata, dengusan kesal dan diiringi dengan _mereka berantem lagi?_ Do Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya dan berjalan melewati kerumunan tanpa melirik sama sekali, Kim Junmyeon menempel di sebelah Baekhyun dengan mata coklatnya yang melebar, memberikan wajah khawatir pada Baekhyun terus menerus.

Di tengah kerumunan terlihat Oh Sehun sedang menghentakkan kakinya kearah tanah dan menggeram. "Kau suka berpikir jika kau ini sangat tangguh, huh iya kan?" ujarnya seraya mengusap darah yang menetes di dagunya.

Park Chanyeol menggeram balik padanya dan memberikan tatapan tajam sepanas matahari. Sehun dan Chanyeol terlihat seperti dua predator yang sedang memperebutkan mangsanya, hanya saja, di setiap pertengkaran mereka tidak ada yang namanya motif untuk menerkam mangsa, tidak ada dorongan, pokoknya tidak ada apapun selain sejarah panjang tentang ketidaksukaan mereka antar satu sama lain karena ketika mereka masih kecil, Sehun pernah berjalan di dekat Chanyeol saat istirahat dan tidak sengaja menghancurkan satu set krayon baru milik Chanyeol. Sehun berakhir di lapangan yang penuh pasir dengan Chanyeol yang memasukan pasir-pasir tersebut ke matanya, dan Baekhyun yang berusaha memisahkan mereka dengan menarik baju Sehun.

Di sekolah menengah pertama, Chanyeol pernah memukul kepala Sehun dengan tongkat baseball saat pelajaran olahraga karena dirinya merasa Sehun tidak pernah mengoper bola dengan benar. Hidung Sehun sampai berdarah dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus melibatkan diri dengan mendorong Sehun menjauh sebelum ia melakukan hal yang lebih lagi misalnya memukul balik dan akhirnya akan terjadi sebuah pertengkaran antara Alpha dengan Alpha, Baekhyun berteriak pada Sehun jika nanti hidungnya juga akan kembali seperti semula karena waktu _healing_ bagi seorang Alpha tidaklah terlalu lama, Sehun ikut meneriaki Baekhyun dan kemudian Chanyeol meneriaki Sehun karena ia sudah berteriak pada Baekhyun, lalu pada akhirnya mereka bertiga harus menghabiskan waktu istirahat di ruang kepala sekolah.

Saat SMA, hal itu menjadi lebih buruk. Sangat, sangat buruk.

Karena jujur saja, mereka bahkan tidak membutuhkan sesuatu seperti perempuan atau Omega atau pelajaran olahraga untuk bertengkar. Hal yang mereka butuhkan hanya dua detik saling pandang dan pertengkaran pun dapat dimulai dengan mudah. Sentuhan di bahu yang secara tidak sengaja saat mereka berpapasan pun bisa berakhir dengan keributan yang parah. Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke kafetaria dan melirik Baekhyun sang omega untuk dua detik saja membuat Sehun meneriaki Chanyeol dan staff kafetaria yang buru-buru memisahkan mereka sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal staff guru, mereka sepertinya sudah capek sama seperti keseluruhan populasi sekolah. Terkadang, Pak Lee melihat dua Alpha tersebut berkelahi saat makan siang (Sehun memasukan paksa ayam goreng ke tenggorokan Chanyeol dan berusaha mencekiknya, Chanyeol yang kesal akhirnya memukul kepala Sehun dengan keras, Baekhyun yang sedang makan apel tidak jauh dari mereka cuma bisa mendengus sama seperti orang-orang lain) Pak Lee pun hanya berjalan melewati mereka seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

Baekhyun mulai mempertimbangkan agar Sehun bisa pindah sekolah ke tempat lain setidaknya setiap hari karena masa sekolahnya selalu membuat dirinya berdiri dengan jari yang mencengkram erat tas sambil menatap dua Alpha yang sedang berusaha merobek tenggorokan satu sama lain dengan cakar mereka.

Semua itu sampai kepada point dimana Baekhyun akhirnya hanya menarik Sehun ke arah lain kapanpun ia menangkap Chanyeol sedang berjalan searah dengan mereka, menyuruh Sehun duduk di tempat duduk yang jauh dari Chanyeol saat mereka kedapatan kelas yang sama, dan jika Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang berada di kafetaria, Baekhyun akan berusaha untuk mengobrol panjang dahulu dengan Sehun sampai Chanyeol menyelesaikan makannya dan pergi dari kafetaria.

Sekarang, Sehun sedang menggoreskan cakarnya ke arah wajah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol yang membanting tinjunya ke arah Sehun membuatnya terdorong lima langkah ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri memandang mereka. Saat Sehun bisa berdiri lagi, ia mengambil buku kimia tebal yang dimilikinya lalu memukul Chanyeol dengan keras di kepala.

Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh ke arah Baekhyun. Beruntungnya, Baekhyun menyadari hal itu jauh sebelum Chanyeol terjatuh dan berhasil menghindari tubuh berotot Chanyeol, jika tidak tubuh kecil Baekhyun akan remuk.

Entah kenapa rasanya hal ini bagi Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling buruk yang pernah Sehun lakukan, padahal faktanya Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan Chanyeol bahkan tak menyentuhnya sama sekali, tapi dalam sepersekian detik, Chanyeol menggeram keras ke arah Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun. "Hati-hati dengan omeganya, Sehun!"

"Hey!" geram Sehun balik. "Tidak usah khawatir padanya oke?! _Aku_ yang harusnya melakukan itu!" Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan teman baiknya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan sabar.

"Dan lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hampir melemparkanku ke arahnya!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Baekhyun?" dan Baekhyun yang kesal sudah dilibatkan cuman bisa memandang bingung ke arah mereka berdua. Di tengah-tengah perkelahian mereka, Chanyeol selalu menatap Baekhyun sebentar dan lalu menggeram pada Sehun tentang betapa brengseknya ia karena sudah membuatnya berkelahi di saat seorang omega berada di dekat mereka, dan Sehun yang menggeram balik sambil berkata ia tak seharusnya memandang Baekhyun dan bla bla bla karena satu hal yang para Alpha sukai saat mereka bertengkar adalah soal Omega.

Baekhyun hampir membuka mulutnya untuk melerai mereka, tapi Sehun sudah berjalan ke arah Chanyeol sambil berkata. "Dasar kau—"

"Pergi saja kau—"

Jika Baekhyun sedang tidak bersama Sehun, Chanyeol bersikap biasa saja. Dia memberikan pandangan pada Baekhyun sebentar, kadang melakukan _eye-contact¸_ lalu mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa berkata apapun pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mempunyai masalah pribadi (selain fakta jika Chanyeol selalu memukuli teman baik Baekhyun 24/7). Tapi jujur saja, perkelahian tersebut sudah terjadi cukup lama dan Baekhyun sudah melihat Chanyeol memukul wajah Sehun begitupun sebaliknya sering sekali sampai hal itu sudah tak berpengaruh lagi bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak merasa kesal pada Chanyeol dan tidak pula berada pada pihak Sehun seperti Sehun tak bersalah dan Chanyeol yang salah—karena itu tidak benar.

Saat Chanyeol memulai sesuatu, Sehun pun ikut-ikutan, dan saat Sehun memulai sesuatu, Chanyeol pun selalu terlibat.

Baekhyun tak bisa memilih pihak manapun. Amannya, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk saat Sehun bercemooh soal Chanyeol di hadapannya, sejujurnya Baekhyun tak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Sehun karena terkadang fokus Baekhyun suka beralih menuju wajah tampan Chanyeol dan tubuhnya yang berotot.

"Sudahlah," ujar Baekhyun menarik baju Sehun. "Kita harus ke kelas dan usap darahmu itu, kau berantakan sekali."

Sambil bergumam kesal, Sehun menggunakan lengan baju kaus hitamnya untuk mengelap darah yang menetes di sekitaran dagunya. Baekhyun hanya bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa luka-luka tersebut jika para Alpha tidak bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri dengan cepat; kurang lebih mungkin, salah satu dari mereka pasti sudah mati sejak lama sekali. Bukan berarti ia mengatakan hal tersebut pada Sehun, tapi...

Chanyeol sudah pasti jadi pemenang di pertarungan sampai mati mereka jika itu terjadi. Otot dan tinggi badan disatukan? Yeah. Sekitar tujuh puluh perseon Chanyeol selalu menang dalam acara pertengkaran mereka. Tapi itu bukan karena Baekhyun suka memikirkannya atau peduli ya, ia tidak peduli, kok.

"Aku benci orang itu," ujar Sehun setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya. "Dalam seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah membenci seseorang sampai seperti ini." Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk angguk, karena sewaktu waktu ia pernah mencoba membela Chanyeol karena sebenarnya tidak ada yang benar dalam pertengkaran mereka, tapi sesaat Sehun mendengar itu, telinga Baekhyun hampir saja digigit oleh Sehun sambil dirinya berteriak _what the fuck._

Intinya, Baekhyun selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk menjauhkan Sehun dari Chanyeol dan membuat dirinya sendiri juga tak dekat dengan Chanyeol. Karena dengan cara seperti ini, mereka bisa keluar hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

Saat mereka berakhir di kampus yang sama, satu-satunya kelas yang Baekhyun punya berbarengan dengan Chanyeol tanpa ada Sehun adalah kelas bahasa inggris. Jika ada Sehun, Chanyeol duduk jauh dari mereka untuk menghindari pertengkaran di kelas, tapi di kelas bahasa inggris Chanyeol selalu duduk di dekat Baekhyun, sekitar dua bangku di belakangnya atau bahkan benar-benar di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sih tidak pernah ada masalah dengan hal itu.

Dulu Baekhyun sempat mempertimbangkan masalah tersebut karena status Omeganya. Bau omeganya, aura omeganya, omega segalanya. Baekhyun sudah biasa dengan orang-orang yang ingin berada di dekatnya hanya karena dirinya seorang Omega karena ia tidak mempermasalahkan saat para Alpha duduk sangat dekat dengannya atau sering kali menawarkan pelukan. Jujur saja, Baekhyun suka sekali dipeluk.

Jadi, kelas bahasa inggris hanya satu satunya waktu dimana Chanyeol bisa dekat dengan sang Omega selama lima puluh menit tanpa ada Sehun yang membanting meja kelas—sangat masuk akal jika Chanyeol memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Hari ini, Baekhyun masuk ke kelas dimana dirinya menemukan Chanyeol sedang bersandar di bangku belakang Baekhyun, tempat yang biasa Baekhyun duduki. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sebentar, menyadari jika ia sedang menggambar doodle di buku catatannya. Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang langsung duduk di depan Chanyeol sambil mengabaikan fakta dimana ia bisa merasakan tubuh hangat yang dipancarkan oleh Chanyeol, lalu kelas pun dimulai.

Di tengah-tengah pelajaran, sang guru memberitahukan mereka jika ada tugas kelompok yang mengharuskan mereka kerjakan minggu depan, dan Baekhyun _tahu_. Baekhyun tahu akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat dirinya merasa mulas, karena dunia sering kali memberinya karma, maupun itu karma yang baik ataupun buruk—karena faktanya ia sering sekali tidak beruntung. Dan kali ini Baekhyun positif jika ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun berdoa pada tuhan agar ia di kelompokan dengan Junymeon atau Kyungsoo atau bahkan seorang anak aneh yang selalu duduk di pojokan yang bahkan Baekhyun saja tidak tahu namanya, siapapun asalkan jangan—

"Park Chanyeol," ujar Ibu Byun dengan suara nyaringnya sebelum jarinya menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun, "bagaimana jika kau bekerja dengan temanmu, Baekhyun?"

 _Temanmu Baekhyun._ Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar nada sarkatik yang diberikan oleh sang guru. Ibu Kim sangat tahu jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mungkin tidak bermusuhan, tetapi mereka tidak dekat. Pernah sewaktu itu, Ibu Kim melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha memisahkan Sehun dengan Chanyeol. Ibu Kim tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat saat Ibu Kim melanjutkan pada kelompok selanjutnya. Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari filenya, mengklik pulpennya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tenang dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada penulis yang kau inginkan untuk tugas ini?" tanya Chanyeol santai seperti pagi ini dia tidak habis memukuli teman baik Baekhyun sampai babak belur. "Sepertinya yang lain akan memilih Fitzgerald."

Baekhyun berdeham sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak terlalu kepikiran sebenarnya."

Chanyeol melirik sekitar dan Baekhyun ikut mendengarkan. Ternyata benar orang-orang di kelas ini hampir semuanya memilih Fitzgerald. Karena memang masuk akal. Bukunya bagus dan mereka bisa sekaligus menonton film Leonardo DiCaprio yang keren dan mengatakan itu untuk tugas kampus.

"Kita harus memilih seseorang yang tidak terlalu—dikenal."

"Tak dikenal," ulang Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Um maksudku bukan orang yang random. Tapi aku rasa jika kita memilih orang yang berbeda kita pasti akan dapat nilai bagus."

"Kalau begitu, jangan Mark Twain juga ya?"

"Iya, jangan." Baekhyun mengambil pulpen yang ada di jari Chanyeol dan mencoba mengambil alih kertas yang ada di meja mereka. Baekhyun memperhatikan tanpa sengaja jika Chanyeol baru saja menjilat bibirnya sambil memandang kearah jari-jari lentik Baekhyun sepersekian detik sebelum kembali memandang wajah Baekhyun seperti ia tak ingin ketahuan baru saja menatap jarinya. "Kita pilih penulis wanita saja. Semuanya disini sepertinya memilih penulis pria. Ibu Kim pasti akan suka. Kurasa kita pilih Emily Dickinson saja."

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya. "Puisi?"

"Iya. Aku suka puisi." Lalu tanpa disadari, Baekhyun bertanya. "Kau juga kan?"

"Yeah, oke." Jawab Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menuliskan nama Emily di kertas mereka.

"Chanyeol, um," ujar Baekhyun nerous. "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kukatakan saja, tapi—jangan beritahu Sehun ya?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. "Beritahu apa?"

"Tentang kita, um, mengerjakan tugas bersama?"

Ada keheningan disana sebelum Chanyeol memutar bola matanya sambil mengambil tas. "Jika Sehun akan marah padamu soal itu, berarti dia lebih manja dari yang kuperkirakan."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya bingung. Rasanya seperti obrolan santai mereka terlupakan hanya karena nama Sehun disebut. "Jangan begitu. Hanya saja, kita pasti akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, jadi—"

"Datang kerumahku besok," potong Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tas dan berdiri meninggalkan bangku kelas. "Kita bisa mulai mengerjakannya besok."

"Um—oke." Setuju Baekhyun, karena memangnya kenapa? Sabtu siang di rumah keluarga Park sepertinya akan _sempurna._ Kakak Chanyeol orangnya baik dan rumahnya Chanyeol ada kolam renang.

"Tapi Sehun sepertinya tidak akan suka—"

"Aku tak akan memberitahunya," potong Chanyeol sambil memutar bola mata. "Kita berdua bukan teman baik yang akan bergosip sambil mengepang rambut satu sama lain, ya kan?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang Chanyeol tak percaya; siapa sangka omongan Chanyeol bisa sangat sarkatik seperti itu? Membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab, "Rasanya akan sangat buruk jika Sehun muncul di depan rumahmu dan memukulimu tanpa sebab, aku cuma tak mau itu terjadi."

Chanyeol memberi pandangan pada Baekhyun sebentar, dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Jadi besok siang oke?"

"Tentu saja," balas Baekhyun ikut membereskan tasnya. "Sampai jumpa nanti." Baekhyun tidak bercanda soal Sehun yang akan marah besar jika ia mengetahui Chanyeol melakukan tugas kelompok bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh pikiran Sehun tentang Chanyeol adalah rasa curiga jika apapun tentangnya adalah bersifat buruk; yang termasuk bagaimana cara Chanyeol memperlakukan para Omega. Sehun tidak punya info apapun tentang bagaimana Chanyeol berada di sekitar omega, bagaimana cara ia berbicara dengan mereka, apakah Chanyeol baik pada Omega karena waktu kebersamaan Sehun dan Chanyeol selalu dihabiskan dengan mereka yang memukul dan berteriak satu sama lain.

Jadi, yah. Intinya Sehun hanya langsung berasumsi jika Chanyeol menggunakan kekuatan Alphanya untuk membuat para Omega melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan, dan Baekhyun cukup yakin Sehun membenci Chanyeol karena ia punya pemikiran jika Chanyeol selalu mengambil kesempatan di waktu Omega sedang mengalami _heat_. Sebenarnya tak ada bukti sama sekali mengenai asumsi-asumsi itu. Mereka tanpa sengaja hanya muncul dan menempel di otak Sehun, dan pembicaraan dari Baekhyun jika itu tidak benar tak akan dengan mudah menghapus asumsi tersebut.

Kalau Baekhyun jujur dan beritahu Sehun jika dirinya akan pergi kerumah Chanyeol hari ini, Sehun pasti akan marah besar, pergi berlari dengan cepat menuju rumah Chanyeol bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sampai kesana, dan Sehun akan mencakar habis wajah Chanyeol saat itu juga. Tidak peduli jika di rumah Chanyeol ada dua Alpha lainnya yang akan ikut-ikutan berkelahi, terkadang jika menyangkut tentang Baekhyun si teman baik omeganya, otak pintar Sehun suka tidak berfungsi, dan, _well_...

Pokoknya lebih baik Sehun tidak tahu. Itulah hal yang Baekhyun yakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak salah sudah berbohong pada Sehun dengan mengatakan ayahnya sedang menghukum Baekhyun untuk jangan keluar rumah pada sabtu siang dan ia akhirnya harus membatalkan janji main game dengan Sehun. Bagi orang-orang yang terlibat, memang lebih baik jika Sehun tidak mengetahui persoalan ini. Jadi, dengan sembunyi-sembunyi Baekhyun keluar dari apartemen keluarganya yang kecil lalu mengendarai mobilnya kerumah Chanyeol yang besar.

Segera setelah Baekhyun masuk ke depan gerbang besar dan menuju pintu rumah Chanyeol, dirinya mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri di depan seperti Chanyeol memang sedang menunggu dirinya sejak lama dan memberinya pandangan cuek sebentar sambil menyuruh Baekhyun masuk. Rasanya lucu mendapati Chanyeol hanya berdiri disana dengan pakaian santainya tanpa Baekhyun harus memandangi jaket mahal ataupun blazer mahal yang biasa Chanyeol pakai ke kampus, entah kenapa dengan begini Chanyeol terlihat lebih mudah di dekati. Bukan anak populer kampus yang kerjaannya hanya bisa memukuli teman baik Baekhyun setiap hari.

Rumah keluarga Park baunya sepertu saus tomat dan basil, masuk akal karena ibu Chanyeol memiliki sebuah restoran pizza terbesar di kota ini. Tapi bagi Baekhyun itu adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan karena pizza milik ibu Chanyeol adalah yang terenak dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mencicipinya saat Sehun tidak ada, thats pretty much okay karena uang jajan Baekhyun juga tidak cukup untuk terus-terusan makan pizza mahal itu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke lantai atas kamarrnya, kamar Chanyeol kurang lebih sama seperti seisi rumah ini, besar, sebuah tempat tidur besar berada di tengahnya, karpet mewah di bawah dan satu lemari besar berisi CD dan kaset. Baekhyun dengan pelan menaruh tas selempangnya di samping tempat tidur dan Chanyeol memperhatikan hal itu dengan intens, Baekhyun sih sebagian besar mengabaikan soal itu dan lalu ia mengambil buku catatan dan pulpen, tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang bagaimana Chanyeol yang masih terus memandanginya lama. "Kupikir kita bisa fokus ke tahun dimana Emily membuat 366 puisi dalama 365 hari karena itu sangat keren." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Oke," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Siang itu mereka habiskan dengan Baekhyun yang fokus dalam tugas mereka, walaupun Chanyeol lebih banyak mendengarkan Baekhyun berbicara dengan bersandar di bangku meja belajarnya dan menatap Baekhyun saat dirinya sedang menulis sesuatu di buku atau mengetik di laptop Chanyeol. Dan lagi, memang hal itu kedengarannya sangat aneh, tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi soal iu. Baekhyun sudah melewati waktu lima tahun dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang Omega dan wangi tubuhnya berubah, badannya juga jadi lebih kurus dan langsing sedangkan teman-temannya yang seorang beta dan alpha menjadi semakin tinggi dan berotot, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan bagaimana para Alpha memperlakukan dirinya.

Rasanya seperti Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling menarik yang ada di dalam kehidupan mereka. Bahkan Sehun, terkadang, hanya duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, menatap kulit Baekhyun, dan juga mencium tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi bau tubuh Baekhyun. Para Alpha tak bisa menahannya. Mereka menyukai Omega. Sangat.

Sedangkan para Omega sih, umumnya cuek-cuek saja pada semua Alpha jika mereka tidak dalam masa _heat;_ yang dimana hal tersebut membuat kebanyakan membuat para Alpha kesal karena para Omega tidak terkesan pada dirinya. Contohnya seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak peduli berapa banyak uang yang dimiliki keluarga Chanyeol atau betapa kuat dirinya.

Jika ada sesuatu yang sangat dalam tentang bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya, menatap leher Baekhyun, bibir Baekhyun, jari-jari Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Biarkan saja ia melihat. Terserah.

Hampir setengah tugas mereka selesai, powerpoint pun juga hampir jadi, dan Baekhyun banyak mempelajari tentang Park Chanyeol setelahnya. Pertama, Chanyeol bukanlah orang populer yang brengsek. Surprise, surprise. Tak semua yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar. Chanyeol juga seorang fans besar dalam hal olahraga, yang memang Baekhyun masih kurang tahu soal hal itu karena satu-satunya jenis olahraga para Omega boleh mengikuti adalah panah memanah. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Baekhyun menerka-nerka mungkin football, base ball? Atau basket? Baekhyun tidak tahu karena dirinya tak pernah ikut menonton acara-acara olahraga di kampusnya.

Selera musik Chanyeol sangat sama dengan Baekhyun. Dan jujur saja, Chanyeol bukan orang yang susah diajak berkordinasi dalam mengerjakan tugas karena dia tidak banyak berkomentar atas saran Baekhyun dan kurang lebih ia sangat menyukai semua ide Baekhyun. Ini bukanlah siang yang buruk.

Sekitar setengah jam setelahnya, Chanyeol menghilang turun kebawah dan kembali kekamar dengan membawa sepiring besar pizza, _God,_ wanginya enak sekali. "Biasanya sang penjual malas memiliki makanan yang dijualnya ada dirumah." Goda Baekhyun.

"Ibuku biasanya membuang ini jika ia melihatnya ada dirumah," ujar Chanyeol mengakui. "Aku membawanya karena tahu ia sedang tak ada dirumah."

Setelah membereskan makanan mereka, Baekhyun menghela nafas senang sambil menatap jam tangannya. "Besok kita lanjutkan lagi?" ujar Chanyeol ragu saat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol sedang menatapnya.

"Ya, tentu. Jamnya sama?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Saat Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan mengecek jika yang ia bawa sudah ada semua seperti ponsel dan kunci mobilnya, Chanyeol ikut bangun dan berdiri. Chanyeol sangat tinggi dan besar dan well _Alpha._

Keheningan terlewati, Baekhyun memandang sang alpha lagi untuk menemukannya masih menatap Baekhyun. Untungnya Baekhyun sudah terbiasa jadi dirinya tak tersentak lagi. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok!"

Saat Baekhyun mulai berjalan ke arah pintu, tangan besar Chanyeol menarik pelan siku Baekhyun untuk membuat sang omega menatapnya.

Baekhyun tersentak sedikit atas kenyataan jika seorang Alpha baru saja menyentuhnya, tapi kembali relax saat Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tangannya kembali, seperti ia ingin Baekhyun tahu tanpa harus mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Baekhyun. Hanya sentuhan sopan antara alpha dengan omega.

"Aku cuma ingin bilang," Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya untuk memberi sarat pada Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan. "...aku bukan orang yang brengsek."

"Oh," cicit Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil. "Oh. Iya. Tidak kok. Aku tak pernah berpikiran begitu."

"Aku tahu, aku banyak mengatakan dan melakukan hal buruk pada Sehun, dan dia adalah teman baikmu, jadi..."

"Hey," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada bersahabatnya. "Aku bukan orang yang pendendam kok. Aku tahu sekali jika kalian adalah para Alpha yang well, um begitulah, suka berkelahi dan jujur saja aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu."

Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol meraih jari-jari Baekhyun lagi untuk dikaitkan dengan tangannya seperti ia merasa Baekhyun akan kabur dari pembicaraan mereka. "Aku ingin minta maaf."

Baekhyun membesarkan bola matanya dengan susah payah karena fakta yang memang bola matanya cukup sipit. "Minta maaf?"

"Iya, kau sudah banyak terlibat karena sifat kekanakan kami, dan aku hanya—"

Baekhyun yang kaget hanya bisa tergagap saat menjawab. "Um, itu—apa kau berencana untuk berbaikan dengan Sehun? Tapi jika seperti itu rasanya sudah—um sangat telat," Baekhyun sangat tahu jika kode rahasia diantara Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah _aku akan memukulnya lagi jika aku melihatnya, fuck that guy._ "Sepertinya lebih baik jika kau yang meminta maaf padanya."

"Memangnya aku tak pantas mendapat permintaan maaf juga?"

"Bukan—bukan begitu!" potong Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya lagi sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "Kalian seharusnya minta maaf satu sama lain."

"Aku tak peduli tentang apa yang Sehun pikirkan tentang diriku."

"Kalau begitu kenapa," Baekhyun melangkah mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, "Kenapa kau datang padaku lalu meminta maaf?"

"Karena, aku peduli tentang apa yang _kau_ pikirkan," ujar Chanyeol seperti hal tersebut sudah sangat jelas.

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam, tidak diam juga sih karena entah mengapa Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara cicitan bingung yang hampir keluar tapi dengan segera menghentikannya karena ia tak ingin Chanyeol mendengar itu. Seperti di hadapan Baekhyun sedang ada sebuah papan billboard terbesar bertuliskan _WHAT. THE. FUCK_.

Dari semua perkiraan yang Baekhyun pikirkan, dirinya tak pernah menyangka jika Park Chanyeol ternyata peduli dengan apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan. "Kenapa tapi— _apa?"_

Chanyeol menghela nafas sabar seperti tak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan selemot ini dalam mencerna perkataannya. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf oke? Rasanya tidak nyaman memikirkan bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku."

Baekhyun menelan ludah, dirinya menjadi nervous seketika dan ia tak bisa memandang wajah Chanyeol lagi karena ia takut apa yang akan ia lihat di wajah sang alpha atau kemana larinya pembicaraan ini, jadi tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun pun mengatakan apa yang memang ada dalam pikirannya. "Aku—tidak kok."

Hening. Chanyeol mengerjap kaget. "Kau tidak?"

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu." Ujar Baekhyun semakin pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu," jawab Chanyeol melangkah mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, "kau dan aku. Kita tidak punya masalah. Apapun tentang Sehun dan aku, itu—"

"Pisahkan saja," potong Baekhyun cepat. Mencoba untuk tetap _stay cool_ setiap Chanyeol berada semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Itu tak berhasil, karena semakin nervous Baekhyun, semakin terlihat dirinya yang terus-terusan mengibas rambutnya lagi dan lagi. "Itu masalah yang terpisah." Chanyeol yang semakin dekat dengan tubuh Baekhyun membuat dirinya tersentak. "Um!" lompat Baekhyun ke arah pintu dengan Chanyeol yang membeku di tempatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku ada—pekerjaan, ini obrolan yang menyenangkan. Tapi aku harus—"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan sedikit smirk di wajahnya karena sang omega yang sedikit kesulitan memutar pintu keluar kamar Chanyeol. Setelah berhasil, Baekhyun mencicit lagi. "Besok ya! Oke, Dah!"

Bagaimana bisa satu-satunya awal percakapan antara dirinya dengan Park Chanyeol berakhir seperti itu?

Pertanyaan tersebut adalah hal yang terus berputar di kepala Baekhyun dan masih belim ada jawabannya sampai sekarang. Sangat tidak masuk akal karena selama bertahun-tahun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak pernah berinteraksi, Chanyeol ingin meminta maaf pada Baekhyun atas hubungan aneh mereka karena pertengkarannya dengan Sehun.

Dan tentang _aku peduli atas apa yang kau pikirkan?_ Apa sih maksudnya itu? Aneh sekali.

Ketika Baekhyun datang untuk kedua kalinya kerumah Chanyeol, ia mendapati rumah besar itu kosong walaupun di depan rumah Chanyeol terparkir dua mobil mewah. Seperti kemarin, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke arah kamarnya dan awalnya memang biasa saja karena Chanyeol berakting seperti hal minta maaf kemarin itu tidak terjadi.

Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya seperti kemarin di bangku meja meja belajar Chanyeol, lalu mereka mulai melanjutkan tugas slide powerpoint. Setidaknya itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Powerpoint dan prosa jika Emily Dickinson menggunakan kata penghubung. Tapi setelah Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat Chanyeol, dirinya menemukan sang Alpha sedang bersandar di bangunya sambil menatap jari-jari Baekhyun lagi seperti kemarin, dan—

Sekelibat pikiran Baekhyun tertuju tentang betapa berbedanya tatapan Chanyeol dengan tatapan Alpha yang lain. Berbeda sekali. Tiba-tiba rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali menarik tangannya ke kantung baju hoodienya supaya Chanyeol tak bisa melihat jari Baekhyun, supaya Baekhyun tak perlu berpikir keras tentang kenapa Chanyeol tak bisa menarik pandangannya dari sana. Baekhyun jujur saja sangat penasaran tentang apa yang ada di benak Chanyeol saat ini.

Setelah pembicaraan mereka kemarin...Baekhyun merasa jadi tak nyaman dengan pandangan intens Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu jika perasaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun lebih personal. Baekhyun sih tidak ingin berpikir begitu, tapi rasanya otak Baekhyun ingin meledak karena pandangan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai menggigit kecil ujung pulpen yang dipegangnya karena ia _fucking nervous okay?_ Dan Chanyeol yang bisa mencium bau nervousnya membuat Baekhyun semakin nervous, dan ketika Baekhyun mencoba memandang Chanyeol yang sedang memandangnya, jantung Baekhyun langsung berdeteak cepat dan ia ingin...

"Stop!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melempar pulpen ke tembok—Chanyeol ikut memandang sang pulpen sebelum melihat muka Baekhyun lagi. "Baiklah begini. Kau tahu tidak? Kita perlu bicara soal ini, karena rasanya komunikasi kita ini, _error,_ dan kita harus membenarkannya, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Komunikasi error?"

"Ya! Chanyeol! Salah paham di antara kita!"

"Salah paham tentang apa, memangnya?"

" _Salah paham,"_ Baekhyun melipat kakinya menjadi bersila di bangku supaya dirinya bisa terasa lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol dan bisa mengambil alih pembicaraan ini, "tentang apa yang sudah kau katakan kemarin." Sebelum Chanyeol dapat menjawab, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan. "Karena kurasa diantara kita ini ada miskomunikasi, iya kan? Kau salah bicara dan kita harus meluruskan ini semua tentang— _bisakah kau tidak melihat jariku seperti itu?!"_

Seluruh ruangan kamar Chanyeol tiba-tiba membeku dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari jari Baekhyun lalu mengatakan. "Apa?"

"Jariku, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyodorkan ke sepuluh jarinya di depan muka Chanyeol, jari-jarinya yang panjang dan lentik sekarang terlihat dengan jelas di depan mata Chanyeol, tapi hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol _menatap_ jarinya lebih intens lagi, dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan berkata, "Kau memandanginya, Chanyeol. Seperti—apa sih yang kau inginkan?"

Sebelum membuat dirinya lebih malu lagi, Baekhyun berpura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tembok dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat telinganya memerah. "Oke—begini—lupakan tentang jarinya. Lupakan aku pernah berkata begitu. Ayo kembali ke pembicaraan kita."

"Aku malah bingung sebenarnya kita sedang membicarakan apa."

Dan Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut sambil melipat tangannya di dada, terlihat sangat seperti seorang _Alpha_ dan _so fucking smug_ seperti dirinya tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sekarang. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menjawab "Kau membuatku bingung kemarin dan aku ingin jawaban yang jelas."

Chanyeol terlihat seperti ingin menjawab, tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun memotongnya. "Kita satu sama lain tidak saling mengenal, tapi kau berlagak kita seperti itu! Dan tentang bagaimana kau mencoba meminta maaf, dan cara kau menatapku! Dan—"

"Baekhyun," kali ini Chanyeol memotongnya sambil menahan tawa. "Baekhyun, tenanglah. Aku tidak ingin kau kaget karena kemarin itu. Jujur, aku hanya ingin meluruskan apa yang telah terjadi diantara kita."

"Baiklah um—tapi itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan! Kenapa kau repot-repot meluruskan hal yang sudah terjadi diantara kita. Itu maksudku!"

Chanyeol kembali menyandar ke bangkunya, mencari mata Baekhyun dan setelah menemukannya ia mengatakan. "Aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga selama beberapa saat, mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya, tapi setelah lama, hal yang ia keluarkan hanyalah, "tapi kau membenci teman baikku."

"Sejak dulu itulah penghalangku," jawab Chanyeol tenang seperti mereka sedang mendiskusikan cuaca di pagi hari.

Penghalang. Sejak dulu? Itu berarti _sejak dulu_ Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Mungkin Chanyeol akan mengatakannya lebih cepat jika Sehun dan Chanyeol tak pernah berkelahi seperti musuh bebuyutan. "Oh..."

"Aku tak pernah dapat kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu sendirian—" itu benar, sangat benar, "dan jika aku mencoba untuk menyapamu, Sehun selalu _freaks out—"_ benar, itu lagi-lagi benar, "dan aku tahu kau menyukaiku juga karena aku bisa menciumnya. Jadi kupikir ya sudahlah, jujur saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Rasanya simpel sekali untukmu."

"Alpha," unjuk Chanyeol pada diri sendiri, lalu "Omega," tunjuknya pada Baekhyun. "Rumus yang sangat mudah kan."

"Bagaimana dengan begini," balas Baekhyun memberi tatapan tajam, "Alpha" tunjuknya ke arah Chanyeol, "Omega," unjuk Baekhyun ke dirinya sendiri, "dan kemudian" tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah jendela, "Alpha kedua yang akan memukulimu jika ia tahu kau menyentuhku!"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia _tersenyum._ Seperti hal ini sangat lucu baginya. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau sadar atau tidak tapi, aku tidak takut pada Sehun."

"Oho, hanya karena kau sering menang dalam perkelahian—"

"Selalu menang, Baekhyun."

"Terserah, tapi kau sudah gila, kau sadar kan? Benar-benar gila. Jika aku ini tidak berpikiran panjang—aku akan beritahu Sehun sekarang!"

"Kau selalu mengatakan tentang apa yang akan Sehun lakukan, tapi aku lebih peduli tentang apa yang kau pikirkan, Baekhyun. Aku belum mendengarnya sama sekali."

"Apa?" ujar Baekhyun meskipun ia sudah mendengar dengan sangat jelas.

"Lupakan soal Sehun. Di tetap teman baikmu, tapi pikirkan tentang kau dan aku. Pikirkan tentang perasaanmu."

Baekhyun tersentak lagi, memalingkan wajahnya supaya ia tak harus memandang wajah tampan tapi bodohnya Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang benar. Baekhyun sudah terlalu banyak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun jika ia tahu soal ini tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol sendiri.

Realitanya sih, Baekhyun tidak masalah dengan ini semua. Jika kemarahan Sehun tidak ada, Baekhyun akan menerimanya. Chanyeol Alpha dan Baekhyun Omega, sesimpel itu. Dan Baekhyun tidak perlu berpikir panjang jika Chanyeol ingin menyentuhnya. Satu-satunya yang jadi masalah hanya Sehun yang akan meledak jika ia tahu, tapi sesaat setelah Baekhyun melupakan tentang Sehun...

 _Fuck_

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun untuk membuat sang omega menatapnya. Sebagian dari diri Baekhyun ingin mengatakan _hm, tidak, terima kasih._ Tapi setelah Baekhyun melihat mata coklat Chanyeol, dirinya hanya bisa terdiam sedangkan Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya menatap bibir Baekhyun dan mengatakan "Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun untuk mencium bau rambut Baekhyun seperti ia sudah menunggu lama sekali untuk dapat melakukan itu—seluruh waktunya yang ia gunakan untuk duduk di belakang Baekhyun selama pelajaran bahasa inggris membuat Baekhyun sadar jika selama ini Chanyeol ingin menyentuhnya, rambutnya, kulitnya, "Katakan kau menginginkanku, dan kau akan mendapatkannya. Tapi jika kau tak ingin," Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya hanya untuk menghirup rambut Baekhyun lebih dalam seperti ia memprediksikan Baekhyun akan mengatakan tidak, "lalu kita bisa kembali mengerjakan tugas kita. Kau yang pilih."

Harusnya ini menjadi pilihan yang sulit. Sangat sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk tetap duduk disini sambil memikirkan tentang betapa bencinya Sehun pada orang yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun sekarang, dan seberapa _marahnya_ Sehun jika ia tahu mengenai hal ini, lalu tentang bagaimana semua ini pastinya akan sangat berantakan sesaat setelah Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah Chanyeol. Sangat sulit.

Tapi disamping itu, ini bisa menjadi _mudah._ Mudah jika Baekhyun hanya melangkah mundur, tangan diangkat keatas tanda menyerah sambil mengatakan _kita selesaikan tugas saja, Chanyeol._ Ia tahu itu. Baekhyun tahu itu.

Tapi realitanya, Baekhyun mengaitkan tangannya ke kaos Chanyeol, menariknya kebawah, lalu mencium Chanyeol.

Rasanya cepat sekali. Baekhyun memegang erat kaos depan Chanyeol saat dirinya mulai bertindak lebih jauh dalam waktu sesingkat itu seperti menjilat bibir Baekhyun dengan lapar layaknya mencoba mencari sesuatu disana—saat Baekhyun merasa dirinya mulai sulit bernafas, Baekhyun menarik diri.

"Astaga," ujar Baekhyun, berdiri menjauh dari Chanyeol dan memberi mereka jarak agar Baekhyun dapat berpikir jernih. "Oh, sial. Sial."

Chanyeol sih masih berada di tempat semula, bibirnya terbuka sedikit, tangannya yang tadi berada di leher Baekhyun sekarang melayang di udara dan wajahnya blank. Blank seperti ia sedang tercengang atau apapun itu. Baekhyun mulai berjalan mondar-mandir, dan mencoba, sangat mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan jika faktanya ciuman pertama Baekhyun baru saja direbut oleh Alpha sekelas Chanyeol—tapi semakin Baekhyun tahu betapa Chanyeol menginginkannya, ia akan...

Saat Chanyeol berdiri, Baekhyun berjalan cepat kearahnya dan menariknya kebawah lagi; kali ini, Baekhyun mengaitkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, sedikit menariknya ke atas agar Baekhyun bisa mengimbangi tinggi badan Chanyeol—mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus sedikit berjinjit dengan tangan Chanyeol yang terselip ke dalam sweater Baekhyun menyentuh kulitnya membuat dirinya hangat. Rasanya menyenangkan. Mencium Chanyeol itu menyenangkan. Chanyeol seperti sudah sangat ahli dalam membuat Baekhyun nyaman, tubuh Chanyeol menempel erat ke tubuh Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mau _lagi._

Baekhyun dengan terpaksa menarik dirinya dari Chanyeol, tapi hanya sebentar.

Dengan tangan Baekhyun yang masih merangkul leher Chanyeol, dirinya menatap tajam mata Chanyeol. "Ini ide yang buruk," ujar Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol lagi lalu melepasnya lagi. "Sangat sangat buruk." Cium Baekhyun lagi.

"Kamu," jawab Chanyeol di sela-sela ciuman mereka, "membuatku bingung."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju lalu mencium Chanyeol lagi, kali ini lebih lama, karena, yeah, dirinya juga bingung. Semua hal ini membuat Baekhyun bingung. Di satu sisi ia sangat menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol dan di sisi lainnya ia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun jika sahabatnya itu tahu tentang semua kekacauan ini.

Tapi, Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti. Keinginan alpha/omega dalm dirinya sedang membara sekarang, sampai Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi. Baekhyun tidak peduli bagaimana nanti hubungan mereka ini berjalan, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu, tidak ada saat tubuh mereka menempel erat seperti ini.

Chanyeol menarik diri dari mencium bibir Baekhyun untuk gantian mencium rahang dan menuju leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberinya akses dengan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, membiarkan sang alpha meninggalkan sebuah tanda di lehernya dengan gigitan yang membuat Baekhyun sulit bernafas.

.

.

.

Keesokannya di sekolah, Baekhyun kurang lebih menambah 20 persen usahanya untuk menjauhkan Sehun dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun membayangkan dirinya terperangkap diantara dua alpha sambil memandang Chanyeol di depan Sehun—setelah ia melakukan—setelah mereka— _Ya ampun._

Jadi, Baekhyun pun menghindar. Saat di kelas, Baekhyun terus menempel pada Sehun sambil mendengarkan dan mengangguk saat Sehun bercerita tentang kencannya dengan seseorang tadi malam, sedikitpun Baekhyun tidak berani memandang Chanyeol. Saat jam makan siang di kafetaria, Baekhyun dengan sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang membelakangi tempat biasanya Chanyeol duduk (bersamaan dengan Yixing, Jongin dan Jongdae dan beberapa orang keren lainnya dengan barang-barang mahalnya yang menunjukan jika mereka _too cool for school)._ Hari itu pun berjalan dengan lancar.

Di kelas bahasa inggris, Baekhyun akhirnya sangat gelisah. Kakinya terus ia gerakan keatas dan kebawah sambil melirik ke arah sekelilingnya, merasa terekspos seperti ada sebuah papan neon di atas kepalanya yang bertuliskan _AKU BERCIUMAN DENGAN PARK CHANYEOL._

Papan itu rasanya menjadi lebih bersinar dalam khayalan Baekhyun saat Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke kelas dan langsung menatap matanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajah. _Oh tuhan ini sangat buruk,_ pikir Baekhyun saat Chanyeol berjalan semakin mendekat dan dekat, seperti _ini buruk sangat buruk sekali. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada momen ini. Rasanya diri Baekhyun baru saja di seret masuk ke neraka dengan seorang iblis yang sedang menunggu untuk mencincangnya._

Chanyeol yang duduk di belakang Baekhyun seperti biasa tiba-tiba mengetuk bahunya dengan jari telunjuknya untuk berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, "Nanti jadi kan setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Mmmhmm," jawab Baekhyun, mencoba menjawab sebisa mungkin dengan santai padahal wajah Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang menatap tajam ke arah papan tulis dimana Ibu Kim sedang menulis.

"Oke kalau begitu," timpal Chanyeol, seperti ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Detik itu juga Baekhyun mengetahui sang Alpha akhirnya sudah kembali bersandar ke kursinya dan bukan mencondongkan badannya ke kursi Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun juga tahu jika jari-jari Chanyeol masih menempel ke kursi Baekhyun dan hampir menyentuh tubuhnya. Seperti _oh my god_ jarinya mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelasnya sebelum bel berbunyi, bahkan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menganggu. Kemudian ia pun membereskan tasnya lalu menyerahkan tugasnya dan dengan cepat dirinya berlari keluar kelas.

Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu Chanyeol di parkiran melirik ke sekelilingnya yang sepi berusaha mencari keberadaan Sehun, tapi akhirnya ia ingat jika Sehun mempunyai kelas di jam-jam ini. Ia pun menghela nafas lega lalu memikirkan beberapa pilihan agar hidupnya bisa selamat untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Pilihan pertama : dengan kasar beritahu Chanyeol jika hubungan mereka tidak bisa dilanjutkan karena itu sangat bodoh dan konyol.

Pilihan kedua : mengaku yang sebenarnya pada Sehun, lalu mundur rapi sambil menyaksikan Sehun membunuh Chanyeol dengan tangan kosongnya. Oh tidak, ini tidak benar. Hapus yang satu ini.

Pilihan kedua (real) : dengan tenang memberi tahu Chanyeol jika situasinya sangat berantakan dan apa ya pokoknya _sangat fucked up_ dan hey, mungkin jika Chanyeol dan Sehun bisa bersalaman dan berbaikan Baekhyun pun bisa merasakan dicium Chanyeol lagi karena, uh...rasanya enak sekali.

Pilihan ketiga : lupakan semua, lanjutkan hal ini dan tidak usah pikirkan bagaimana Sehun nantinya lalu lakukan sex dengan Chanyeol.

Pilihan keempat : mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup dan menunggu cacing-cacing yang akan memakannya.

Baekhyun baru saja mulai memikirkan beberapa keuntungan dan kerugian jika ia kabur dari semua situasi ini dan menghilang, mengganti namanya dan tempat baru untuk tinggal, tepat saat Chanyeol berjalan keluar menghampirinya.

Kesimpulannya, Baekhyun harus mengatakan _sesuatu_ pada Chanyeol.


End file.
